


The Importance of Dental Hygiene

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dental Hygiene, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Siblings, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always had ways of motivating his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Dental Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted May 24, 2009_

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, arms folded. "But it's Saturday, Dean! Cartoons are on today! And I've got math homework and-"

"Dad says we're all going to Maine, so we're going to Maine."

"What's in Maine?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Pack for a few days, and don't think that 'forgetting' to pack your toothbrush will get you out of brushing your teeth again."

"But I didn't-"

"Nope." Dean smirked and patted a side pocket of his bag. "I'm packing a spare from now on, just in case you 'forget'. It's from under the bathroom sink."

Sam looked horrified. "The one that was there when we moved in? But... that's gross!"

"So, don't forget your toothbrush." Dean zipped up his bag. "Dad said we're leaving at nine-thirty."

"That's in half an hour!"

"You would have been packed already if you hadn't been dragging your feet."

"But Dean!"

"If you get packed fast enough, there might be some Fruit Loops left. Otherwise, I'm sure you can have some of Dad's Bran Flakes." Dean grinned and sauntered out the door of their room, leaving Sam in a flurry of socks and t-shirts.

When he got to the kitchen, Dean checked his bag's side pocket again to make sure the brand new 'Little Princess' toothbrush was snugly hidden deep inside. He smirked and carefully poured himself half the remaining Fruit Loops, listening to Sam frantically ransacking the bathroom for a toothbrush he wasn't going to find.

Dean would never make Sammy brush his teeth with the disgusting thing from under the bathroom sink, but a pink sparkly Princess toothbrush? Oh yeah.

\- - -  
(that's all. Just a scene. Short and random.)


End file.
